


"Mirrors on the Ceiling"

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!Spock has to deal with Mirror!Kirk and Mirror!McCoy.  And with what he knows about them in the other universe.</p><p>And since it's Mirror Universe, you say "non-con", they say, "Thursday". (if it makes a difference, there's no in-fic interaction between Mirror and Prime characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mirrors on the Ceiling"

"There's something that puzzles me, Mr. Spock."

Now that the real captain had returned, Spock could easily tell the difference. Kirk did not want an explanation--he wanted an excuse to lash out. Still, it would be worse not to play along, so Spock raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

"Those weaklings in the other universe," said Kirk. "They noticed right away. Maybe their Vulcans are smarter than ours."

"Perhaps," said Spock. It was plausible. In the disquieting universe he'd seen in the other McCoy's memories, both his counterpart and the doctor's had accomplished a great deal in their respective fields. Interestingly, Kirk's equivalent did not show either an increase or decrease in accomplishment or productivity--his awards and honors simply fit the twisted values of his universe.

"What do you think, Bones?"

McCoy shrugged. "It's not really a question of their Vulcans. It's whether or not their halfbreeds are smarter than ours."

"I feel the captain's phrasing is perfectly reasonable," said Spock.

"Well, of course you _feel_ it's reasonable. We all know you're too damned emotional to live with real Vulcans."

"I am as real as you are, doctor," said Spock.

"Now that we've established that Mr. Spock does in fact exist," said Kirk, "is he stupider than the Spock in the other universe, or did he just think their Captain Kirk was less of an obstacle?"

"Jim, I--"

Kirk slapped him as hard as he could. "I expect you to remember who you're speaking to, Mr. Spock."

"My apologies, captain." He did not like to think that the mind meld had had such an impact on him, but there was no other reason for that lapse. He did not call the captain "Jim" without explicit prompting--few people did.

The meld had not required a great deal of force, but not for the reasons Spock had expected--it was surprising that the other McCoy was used to melding with Spock's counterpart and, quite naively and illogically, there seemed to be a great deal of trust between them. That combined with McCoy's utter lack of telepathic ability had made it easy--although Spock was willing to use as much force as became necessary, regardless of the consequences.

_But that'd be illogical. You really want to do some damage, you're going to have to kill me. Anything less than that, the real Spock'll fix it._

_I am as real as you are, doctor,_ he'd told the other McCoy just as he'd had to tell this one. And just as McCoy continued to insist he was not a real Vulcan, the other version refused to acknowledge him as Spock.

"You don't deserve to wear that uniform," said Kirk. There was an edge in his voice. Spock took the hint and began to undress.

The other Kirk would've smiled without any cruelty and said something like, "You're overdressed." ("You know, that uniform would look much better on the floor," Jim had said.

"Careful, Jim, that line's an antique." McCoy had thrown his shirt at him, and Jim had just laughed.

"Oh yeah? So's that one!" There had been a half-hearted struggle--"play fighting"--and they'd both ended up on the floor.)

"And since your counterpart locked us up and absolutely refused to listen to reason, I think you're going to have to prove whose side you're really on," said Kirk. "And just in case you're stupid enough to take advantage of this opportunity, I've asked Dr. McCoy to prepare a little something for you."

"It will not be necessary," said Spock.

"Good," said Kirk. He grabbed Spock by the throat and kissed him.

Spock still had not quite adapted to this illogical human gesture and could not be uncertain if his lack of skill was responsible for Kirk's aggressive technique or not. The captain was always rough, using his teeth almost as much as his lips and tongue.

The other Kirk was less predictable, and Spock's counterpart had picked up the skill. The other Kirk could've kissed him slowly, softly, or desperately as well as roughly.

("So you're actually feeling something?" McCoy had asked, angry and excited at the same time.

"No, doctor. There is simply no reason to continue talking to you." Spock--the real Spock--had pressed his mouth against McCoy's, and McCoy had grabbed his hands.)

Spock could faintly taste blood, and he could see McCoy watching him, hypospray in hand, as he kissed Kirk's neck.

As usual, the humans avoided touching Spock's hands--in the other universe they would have stroked and squeezed them with their fingers. They would have kissed Spock's hands with their mouths, since even in a universe as wrong as that one there were still the same human peculiarities. They would have asked questions--You like that? Where? Who's doing it better?--and they wouldn't even think of using his answers as a weapon against him--Here, show me how it's done.

(Spock had pressed his index and middle fingers against McCoy's. "It is the Vulcan equivalent of this," Spock had said and kissed him. He'd actually felt a spark of feeling from the Vulcan and had practically jumped out of his skin in surprise.

Before he could apologize or explain, Spock had given him that tiny little almost smile and said, "Doctor, I do not recommend you take up touch telepathy any time soon.")

Spock kept his hands at his sides until Kirk ordered him to do otherwise. McCoy would inject him with one of his potions at the slightest excuse, and as long as Spock could still be used for something, Kirk was unlikely to care.

Kirk's hand moved from his throat. He gripped Spock's arms as hard as he could, as if he was trying to draw blood with just his fingernails. McCoy remained where he was, groping Kirk with his free hand and still watching Spock. Spock had no intention of giving him the satisfaction--although there was a 73% chance Kirk would give the order to drug him no matter what he did.

(McCoy and Jim had sucked Spock's fingers while they stroked each other. Well, that'd probably been what Jim was doing with his mouth--McCoy'd kept his hand busy and his eyes on Spock.

McCoy had nibbled on Spock's fingertips, and Spock had been a beautiful bright green. He'd titled his head slightly back, and his lips had been just slightly parted, and McCoy loved to see him like that--but hated knowing that Spock considered it another inconvenience of his human half.

"You're a touch telepath, Spock."

"Yes, doctor."

McCoy had sucked his index finger, then started to work his way through the rest of them. "So you can feel whatever we're feeling."

"Doctor, I would be much more willing to explain basic Vulcan physiology to you at another time."

"What's it like with two humans at once?"

"Jim, I believe you are doing an unsatisfactory job. Dr. McCoy is unfortunately still capable of his usual semi-coherent discourse."

"Give me a real kiss, and I'll shut up."

"What about me?" Jim had asked.

"I'm your doctor, not your lawyer," McCoy had said. "Make your own deal."

Spock had given him a real kiss--the human kind--and McCoy had shut up, and they'd both sucked Spock's fingers until the Vulcan had pulled his damp hands away and stroked both Jim and McCoy's dicks at the same time.

Jim and McCoy had just kissed whoever seemed the most convenient at the time--which changed quite frequently--until McCoy came with Jim moaning in his ear.

He'd moved away and tried to catch his breath and waited for his skin to stop tingling. He hadn't quite managed the last one by the time Jim put an arm around them both and said, "Spock, do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Spock had raised an eyebrow. He'd looked so god damn _Vulcan_\--despite still having a glowing green sex flush and come drying on his stomach--that McCoy had buried his face in Spock's shoulder and just started laughing. "That is quite vain even for you, Jim," Spock had said.

"I meant the hand thing," Kirk had said.

"You appear to have sent the good doctor into convulsions."

"Well, let's hope he's convulsing with us, not at us.")

"I think you're right, Bones," Kirk said as he started to unfasten his pants. "He's just trying to lull me into a false sense of security."

"Captain, I have no intention of harming you," said Spock. It was true--just because he had sometimes considered it did not mean he ever intended to act on those impulses.

Kirk nodded at McCoy. "Give it to him for lying."

Spock blocked the hypospray--at least the first one. He felt the second one in his side before he even saw it. It stung just as much as hyposprays always did. ("You sure you don't want something for the pain?"

"Thank you, doctor, but I am quite capable of suppressing it."

"All right, but you call me if you change your mind.")

His legs trembled, then gave out completely. Neither human attempted to help him and Spock would never have expected them to--in the other universe they both would've tried to catch him, but in his own, normal universe, Spock landed on his knees.

Kirk fucked him--not a term a Vulcan would normally use, but one that all four humans would most likely agree with--and Spock didn't feel a thing. Based on Kirk's typical behavior, Spock suspected that, physically speaking, he would eventually.

"Bones?"

"Frankly, Jim, I wouldn't do him with Chekhov's dick."

"It's not a suggestion, Bones." From the floor, Spock saw Kirk put a hand on the back of McCoy's neck. "It's your turn."

McCoy's eyes had darted to Spock. Spock wondered if he would have recognized his expression as a guilty one if not for the other universe. "Of course, Jim."

Spock suspected the other McCoy would have argued--quite illogically given Kirk's nature and rank. Still, as McCoy moved his limp, senseless body into position, Spock strongly suspected that the other McCoy would not have been afraid of Kirk. If not for the nature of a mind meld, Spock would never have noticed the faint fear the other McCoy had felt. (Perhaps in the other universe their Vulcans were smarter, their captains were kinder, and their doctors were braver.)

The other McCoy should have been terrified, but he wasn't. He'd given Spock instructions on how to kill him the way Uhura used her dagger. He'd thought of his perverse relationship with the other Kirk and the other Spock out of spite, and if Spock had hurt him, the other Spock was carefully destroying his work.

McCoy taking him at the captain's orders--while the captain watched, his hand moving up and down his already-returned erection--was to be expected (Kirk's appetites were well known throughout the quadrant. Truly intelligent species hid their women as soon as the _Enterprise_ entered orbit, and the best informed hid their young men as well). What really disturbed Spock was the idea of a version of himself who could work in peace without dealing with the machinations of Sulu and Chekhov, another Spock who would risk his sensitive hands near Kirk and McCoy's teeth without a thought and who would freely tell them what he enjoyed and what he did not (and all he had to do was tell them he found something uncomfortable and unpleasant, and they would never do it that way again instead of doing it as often as possible!)

When they were finished, Kirk and McCoy left him where he was, naked and still unable to move. Even worse was the knowledge of a Spock as weak and sentimental as McCoy, gently removing even the slightest negative effect of the meld and getting no profit from it.


End file.
